


Cuddle

by unsettled



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Comment Fic, Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to sleep, Miguel. I am <i>tired</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

Tulio is far too skinny and angular for a proper cuddle.

This, however, does not stop Miguel from crawling in next to him and snuggling in close, far to close for comfort, far too close for anything restful or innocent.

"Miguel..." he groans, and turns around.

Miguel is watching him with wide, innocent eyes, but he knows better than to trust them. "What?" he says.

"I want to sleep, Miguel. I am _tired_."

"Okay," and he wraps his arms around Tulio and burrows into his chest. "So let's sleep."

Tulio sighs.


End file.
